Minicon Family
by XDaiseyX
Summary: Sunshine is a girl, her parents disappeared when she was 4 years old, and later on finds minicon friends that become her new family. She can talk to any minicon, and find any near by minicons. After she releases another minicon she and her new family is found. Autobots and Decepticons finding her, will she be safe or not? There are 2 summary's this one and another in thestoryHiatus
1. Prologue

**Minicons**

Summary: Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope research centre and has a new family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada it belongs to Hasbro or the counterpart Takara in Japan. I only own the Oc's and the minicon family for the OC well some of their names at least.

Oh and I made up the name of the forest where Sunny resides in.

(blah blah) = minicon talking

My name's Sunshine if you want call me Sunny if you want but don't call me shiny.

I life in the Evergreen forest near the cosmoscope research centre.

My parents were archeologists but when they went to search this temple for the centre they disappeared without a trace they were labeled dead and I was labeled an orphan.

I have 10 minicons that make up my new family though which is great.

I also work at a bakery now and then I get paid sometimes or given sweets or cakes to take home.

My parents told me to hide in the Evergreen forest secret cabin we owned I still remember what they said.

**Flashback =D 3****rd**** person POV**

In the distance you could see a child running towards a woman.

"Mommy, mommy" the young girl yelled.

The woman smiled and picked the girl up.

The girl's eye started to swell up in tears while the mother's face wore a frown.

"What's wrong honey?" the lady asked.

Even between sobs you could easily make the words out "you just came back and then you and daddy have to leave again".

The mother lightly smiled and softly replied "sweetie pie how about this after this expedition will take a whole month off just to spend it for you?"

Sunny instantly smiled and she looked a lot like what her name was.

Just then in the distance you could see a man walking towards the two and giving a wave and smile.

"Hello" the man yelled.

"Daddy!" they girl yelled getting out of her mother's arm and in to her father's.

"Why my little sunshine is still bright as ever!" the man laughed cheerily.

Both the mother and daughter laughed.

They looked like the perfect, happy family.

Sunshine then asked "are you sure you have to go?" with a sad frown upon her face.

"Sorry sweetie but yes we have too but we promise to take the next month off" the father said securing the promise with the pinky promise.

"Sweetie if some strange men come in to the house looking for you, hide ok?" the mother said making sure her daughter understood.

And the father budded in and said in a serious tone "bring extra clothes, food, and money in that case and the disc in the case too, and remember go to the forest cabin"

"okie dokie" the girl said.

**End Flashback**  
**Start of another flashback**

There was a knock at the door, 2 people were standing outside.

Sunshine had a little stuff toy in her hand while looking at the doors.

Looking through the window near the door she saw 2 people she never seen before, and no parents in sight. Remembering what her mommy and daddy said she ran in to her bedroom packed her clothes, got the food and stuffed it all in one backpack and got the case with money and disc in it and ran out the back door and just as she was the front door was knocked down.

Not looking back she ran in to the dark forest remembering the path to the cabin.

Running in she closed the door and just as she did tears had already started to fallen.

If those people had come to get her would that mean her parents were dead? Did they break their promise to her?

Thinking of those things Sunny drifted off in to a sad sleep.

**End of flashback**

_**Back to sunny's pov**_

Looking back at that memory I now remember how I found my first minicon friends.

**ANOTHER FALSHBACK =D 3****rd**** pov**

After waking up from the sad sleep, Sunny opened the case and picked up the disc wondering why her parents wanted her to take this and when she picked it up she hugged it as it reminded her about her parents.

And just as she did she accidently dropped it and as she did a robot came out.

She looked at the robot, and it stared back.

"H-hello" Sunshine stuttered out.

(Hello little one) the minicon said.

"I'm not little though" Sunshine said, a little mad that she was told she was little.

(Then what shall I call you?) The minicon asked.

A wide smile spread on to her face as she said "Sunshine, call me Sunshine or Sunny"

(Sunny, my name is Redwing) the now known as Redwing said.

"So what are you?" weird question to ask she thought to herself but she was answered, (I am a minicon).

Sunny looked confused at the minicon but a smile spread across her face and she smiled at finding a new friend.

**End**

_**Back to Sunshine Pov**_

Well Redwing ended up as my guardian for things that were important I stumbled on to the rest of them throughout my years I was only 4 years old then and right now I'm 10 years old so it's been 6 years since I last saw my parents, and 6 years that I lived with my new minicon family.

I think I'm boring you with all these memory talk well I guess I'll tell you how I met more new friends.


	2. Years go by and Growing up

Summary: Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope research centre and has a new family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada it belongs to Hasbro or the counterpart Takara in Japan. I only own the Oc's and the minicon family for the OC well some of their names at least.

Oh and I made up the name of the forest where Sunny resides in.

(blah blah) = minicon talking

Ok so I had grammar mistakes in last chapter well prologue so I shall try my best also a promise I will not abandon this.

Also I didn't expect many people to like this. I had Minicon family in my computer ever since I started fanfic's but I never felt the need to post it thank you for those who loved the story.

* * *

**Year 1**

After running to the cabin and finding Redwing Sunshine's life had a lot of up's and down's.

Many up's as she had found 2 more minicon friends with the name's Hotrod and Catcher respectively. She wasn't alone and had people (robots?) to help and look out for her.

A lot of down's as she couldn't get in to town without being recognised by people from the centre as they had been trying to find her and Sunny didn't want to be sent to an orphanage if they did find her.

* * *

**Year 2 **

Sunny could finally head in to town and get better food to eat as she had been trying to live off the land and eating what she had brought with her and now that she didn't look a lot like what she used to she could go in to town to buy food and clothes.

Also she had found 3 more minicon disc.

They were named Spike, Speedwave, and Cycleroad, and they gladly helped the other minicons take care of Sunny.

* * *

**Year 3**

It had been 3 years since Sunny had seen her parents.

After she was sure that no one was living in her family house she had gone in and taken a few more stuff most of which were to remind her of her family and a few others.

Starting from her parents room she had gotten more money, some of her mother's jewelry, a locket with a picture of the 3 members of the family and deceased grandparents from both sides of the family, bigger clothes that belonged to her mother and got some of the dads clothes just to remind her of him, and a bunch of photo albums, pictures, and frames ranging from when her parents were in highschool, to when she was born, and before they had disappeared.

After making sure she had everything she left the house she grew up in for most of her life.

* * *

**Year 4**

Sunshine is now 8 years old

During the 4th year of her life with minicons she had found 4 more named Lightwing, Brightwing, Speedwing, and Starwing (wow all ends in wing... note: all 4 are flyers).

Sunshine didn't go out a lot unless to garden, making her skin pretty pale. During that time she had gotten bored so the minicons started to teach her some of their history (leaving out the being created by Unicron).

She had already learned about the crybertronian factions Autobots, and Decepticons, and Sunny knew to stay away from Decepticons cause they were evil, and Autobots if she could help it cause she could get dragged in to the war (no, no bashing).

Remembering her history lesson there were 3 groups, and 2 secret ones (made up not real in actual show and I bet you know who they are) that turned in to weapons. The known 3 groups having 3 minicons per group, while there were 4 minicons per secret group.

* * *

**Year 5**

It had only taken the year but Sunny had learned the history of the minicon. Sunny afterwards had started to go out more for fresh air making her not so pale like the year before.

Sunny had found a job in town though people tend to wonder why a kid is working. The owner had been hesitant about hiring a kid but after Sunny said she was an orphan and she needed to earn money somehow, the owner pitying her let her have the job, and surprise! Sunny was a great baker securing her a job at the bakery.

After a while it had become a common occurrence to see a little girl helping the owner run the small (but successful) bakery shop.

* * *

**Year 6**

It has now been 6 years since everything had happened, meeting her new family, losing her parents, going in to hiding.

Sunshine is now 10 years old, she's currently a very smart girl thanks to the help of the minicons.

She had only just started to go to school again named (under a new name but like being call Sunny as a nickname (even if it isn't near her name)), she was the top of her class and was sometimes bullied by others but she paid no mind to them.

Thanks to studying what grade she was supposed to be in she didn't have to be a grade behind so she could catch up. So she was currently in grade 5.

There were a few people she hated in the school. There was cool girl Jaine (Jay-nee) Crockler, stuck up Terrisa Amberdale, and the grade jock Henry Preweet. Jaine was supposedly the coolest girl in grade 5, she gossiped a lot then Terrisa she's a friend of Jaine not very smart, and last Henry, Henry hangs out with the older kids out of school and is big fat jerk (maybe even bigger).

They pick on her, steal her things, and sometimes make her go hungry during some school days.

Some of the middle school kids see these thing happen a lot to Sunshine some even try to stop but they can't seeing as they were in different schools.

And then our story begins...

* * *

Sorry about stopping there I have a little crisis on hand so I am just going to stop here. I might have the next chapter up by next week faster or longer I don't know... BYE and thanks for the supportment Remember I SHALL NOT ABANDON. Oh and for the crisis it's stuck on a plot I am trying to figure out how I should have Sunny meet the autobots and kids (well older kids to Sunny).


	3. Finding a Discovery?

Summary: Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope research centre and has a new family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada it belongs to Hasbro or the counterpart Takara in Japan. I only own the Oc's and the minicon family for the OC well some of their names at least.

(blah blah)= minicon talk

Ok so many people are starting to enjoy my story I am now a very happy writer (typer?). So I think I am just stalling though. Also I must thank my teacher for teaching me how to hook people in to stories came in real handy now that I think of it. Oh, oh and I would like to thank some authors that had given me inspiration but this is my idea given to me by my mind (ITS EVIL I SAY). Note I shall post some of the authors and what kind of authors I would like to thank on my page.

* * *

**Sunshine's POV**

Another boring day for me...

Sun's out, sky's clear, temperature rising, same with my body heat, what a perfect (not) day.

Stupid school, everyone was trapped outside of school that had air conditioning, everyone was outside trapped in the pit of heat from the sun.

I was wearing blue shorts, blue t-shirt, light blue cap, blue and white sneakers, yah you get the point I just loved the colour blue.

Right now I am lying down on a grassy field under the trees, where people smart enough would be as the trees gave shade to anyone looking for it. Also thanks to the tree under them it was real cold like the air conditioning in the school.

My favourite tree is the one I'm sitting under it blocked me from everyone's view making people that were looking for me, mainly bullies, unable to see me.

I just couldn't wait to get home where I could be hanging out with my family (minicons!) under the cool shades of the tree in the forest.

I could even play tag with them and not get heat stroke! While I was day dreaming about what I could do at home I failed to notice Henry and his gang appearing behind the tree I was sitting under.

I snapped out of my daydream with a shocking scream making the group of bullies cover their ears. When I had looked up to see them I would have lied that I knew they were there, but they had come from behind me where I was pretty vulnerable and had screamed for self defence (damaging ear drums anyone?).

Everyone near where the trees were stared at the direction I was in as I picked myself up and ran with them following behind me (the bullies). I had ran and turned in to the playground and climbed, ducked, slid, and jumped over, around, and under the playground getting to the other side while half of the bullies had already dropped from heat exhaustion.

Still Henry still had a bigger advantage as he still had half his groupie. More dodges and turns and I climbed up a tree (I'm a cat?) and looked down.

I was by now laying my back to the tree side and looked down, Henry and his groupie kept trying to climb the tree's but with their skills I highly doubted that they could get up.

Couple minutes later what looked like middle school kids saw what happened (they have a day off?) and had chased Henry away with his groupie.

After they had done that they had helped me down, and introduced themselves.

The only girl of the group introduced herself as Alexis.

And the rest of the group introduced themselves one by one.

In the distance I could see 3 vehicles and by the looks of it a bike, a scooter, and a skateboard.

After introducing myself and thanking them, and saying farewells I barely saw the minicon insignia on the vehicles.

Trying to think more properly I made my way back to class.

* * *

School had ended rather uneventfully for me; I was being targeted now by Henry, Jaine, and Terrisa mostly following behind me until I got to Cycleroad in vehicle mode it was his turn to pick me up.

Putting on my helmet, I looked back and peddled off not bothering to look at the group.

Halfway near my path to home I heard some rocks moving behind me turning my head nearly 90 degrees (ouch) I saw what looked like the same people from earlier today? (at least it's not the bullies!)

I didn't know why they walked the same path, as my path was way out of town. I peddled faster until I couldn't see them but did they see me?.

I started asking myself questions were they here after me? Did the people from the centre find me and sent them to look for me?

I didn't know currently as my mind started jumbling up with thoughts nearly letting Cycleroad trip on a rock.

I had finally gotten home without anyone seeing me. I let out a relieved sigh. Looking around I thought something was strange usually I was greeted by now by everyone but I didn't see anyone.

Turning around the corner I saw the back door open so I walked out. Outside you could see the whole yard.

There was a blur at the very back of the yard squinting my eyes I could just make out the shape a minicon.

"So they wanted to play hide and seek?" I thought. I put down backpack on the back porch and jumped off.

I started running and running and then I smashed in to something so I looked around there was nothing, and no one around me. (Sorry had to add this part I was bored and invisible wall anyone? Or invisible minicon?)

So I continued what I was doing until I found the group of minicons around something. When they saw me they moved aside and to let me see what it was.

Turns out it was a minicon panel like the ones I found them in. Picking it up I had to suddenly drop it as a minicon came out...

* * *

Ok I would have had this out yesterday but I am now losing inspiration. I have a question though is my story doing good or bad or maybe it's turning boring can you tell me as I will be posting a poll for it on my page. Also anyone enjoying it? ~Daisey p.s Sorry if it's to short I am not used to writing long storys and if it is please tell me and I shall try to write longer.


	4. New Minicons and protective guardians

Summary: Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope research centre and has a new family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada it belongs to Hasbro or the counterpart Takara in Japan. I only own the Oc's and the minicon family for the OC well some of their names at least.

(blah blah)= minicon talk

So I tried making it longer so here and if you want it longer I will try but it will take at most or more a week. Because! I need inspiration and once I finish one chapter it means I ran out so it's going to take awhile. Thanks you for the reviews! Also sorry for taking too long I was slacking I shall emit but its spring break for me so I had to be lazy someway!

* * *

A yellow and blue minicon came from the panel and introduced himself as Sonicstar.

All the minicons seemed happy with the new addition but all of this stopped when they heard something behind or above them.

The minicons proceeded to make a barrier around Sunshine protecting her from any intended harm.

* * *

**Rad Pov **

We were just relaxing at base and the alarm goes off signaling a minicon signal had been found.

So we jumped in to action and headed to the Rec room (A/N can someone please send me PM for what rooms there are in the autobot base? It would be much appreciated).

Turns out the minicon was really close to the base so we didn't need to warp. So with minicons Highwire, Sureshock, and Grindor going with Optimus. Me and Alexis, and Carlos going with Hotshot, we went off to the signal.

Considering the forest was right next to the base well almost we were there in only a few minutes. And the Decepticons were already there!

Looking closer we saw a bunch of minicons instead of 1 which was strange since there was only one signal not more.

Shaking out of shock we ran to help them as Optimus, Redalert, and Hotshot started battling the Decepticons.

The minicons seeing us come started to get defensive around something I mentally counted out the number of minicons, there were eleven though they looked to be guarding something. (Note: Sonicstar may not know what's going on but knowing the human (Sunshine) activated him he helps protect her so he follows along with what the others are doing)

We walked a little closer and the minicons started defended something from us, as they were in defensive position. I tried calming then down.

"Don't worry were friends not enemies" I said.

* * *

**Sunny's Pov**

I can't really see anything, am I really that short?

The minicons are taller than me which I curse not loudly though.

I heard a voice coming from outside the "Minicon barrier" so I kindly named the wall. Sounded familiar not that familiar but still familiar. It sounded like a boy older than me by the voice. I jumped up and down trying to look past the minicons but all I could see was a blue and yellow blob, and a blue and white blob.

I heard what the voice said, it was trying to calm my family/friends down and it seemed like it wasn't working. There just protective I remember once I heard Redwing tell the others about how humans weren't as protected as them so could get injured more easily, then said (they have fleshy skin not metallic) I was only 5 then so it was only me, Redwing, Hotrod, and Catcher since it had been a year after, I had gotten in to a little accident causing me to get hurt, Redwing was fretting.

Ever since then and with Redwing telling the others as I grew they had a habit of protecting me if in danger like right now.

I started shaking Redwing on his back side to side to get his attention. Finally he turned around and I glared and asked him to get me out of the barrier of minicons seeing as Redwing was like the leader of the family. He just shook his head picked me up hugged me to his chassis, and all minicons turned and started running away from the fighting Autobots and Decepticons, and teens.

Said teens were chasing after us. They still couldn't see me much to my relief, but all good things have to come to an end we took the wrong turn and ended up at a dead end near the mountain and trees.

I think I couldn't breathe as Redwing was hugging me really hard, very painful but he didn't seem to notice as he was focusing on protecting me more than paying attention on how hard he was hugging/squeezing me... to death...

While I was struggling to get out of the death hug, the yellow blur with his group? Friends? Saw me. I heard a faint yell from a female voice not scared yell but a "wait we know you!" yell and that was exactly what she said.

I really thought those voices were familiar I peeked out from behind the minicon and saw a girl, and 2 guys. I finally figured it out those people were the one to help me at school.

* * *

I am so sorry I didn't keep my promise and i wanted to upload it, it's not complete since I never finished it but oh well? It's nearing the summer but this is what i ask should I do this fanfic or my other one i promised to continue in the summer? I am taking a writing course so yeah and I am hoping for a new computer maybe so i can work on my storys with a little more data then the laptop i am using. Again I am sorry and I will post notes more often to inform I am sorry and Bye ~XDaiseyX P.S Sorry for the mistakes you might find or grammer issues I didn't read over it sorry!


	5. I am so sorry

I am so sorry but Minicon Family will be on Hiatus until further notice. WHY? you ask well.  
1. I am getting a new computer soon so I will be transferring to different computer so making a chapter here that won't be transferred to my new computer is useless.  
2. I have started a new series ^.^ YAY, reason is because I took a challenge I saw on a Harry Potter/ Digimon page and it said it was a Harry Potter/ Digimon Data Squad so I got interested and the challenge was because there were no Harry Potter/ Digimon Data squad so I was like 'OH YEAH THAT IS SO TRUE' I asked some questions and now I was so in to the challenge I decided to do it.  
3. My laptop I am using for this is very hard to use because it makes thing un-respond and it messes up my stories so I will be putting everything on my page on Hiatus until further notice.

So all will be on Hiatus until late August of earlier or later I do not know I am sorry for the waits until August.  
XDaiseyX is out good bye for a month.


	6. Very Angry

To those who are probably grumpy about the story. Don't call me names I do not appreciate it. Just because I had to go hiatus because of my reason don't go calling me names. You know writers take the time out of their day just to write those stories you love so much? Well I have to, and I have summer school so I can't do much. Also if I made a story now I couldn't my Doc shuts down on me and I lose it a lot so I decided to pause is that hard? It's just for awhile I ain't gonna leave my story hanging plus I promised at the beginning of my story that I would make sure this would not be discontinued so SHUSH.

From: XDaiseyX~ ^.^" I ain't happy.

And to those who say my stories are good thanks. Also I have lost motivation I am heading back to watching Transformers Armada for more inspiration.


	7. not chapter is message

hello sorry for not updatig computer b roken using phone sorry.


End file.
